


Nowhere Boys Season 1 AU (Working Title)

by Little_Miss_Witch



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Goths, Magic, Magic Revealed, Nowhere Boys Season 1, Teenagers, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Witch/pseuds/Little_Miss_Witch
Summary: What if Felix realised that Ellen was a water element with potential for magic in Season 1? Basically, Season 1 but with Ellen instead of Andy.
Relationships: Felix Ferne & Ellen O'Donnell, Felix Ferne & Ellen O’Donnell & Jake Riles & Sam Conte, Felix Ferne/Ellen O’Donnell
Kudos: 23





	1. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four mismatched year ten students - Ellen, Felix, Jake and Sam - are unwillingly grouped together for an orienteering exercise in the rugged Bremin Ranges, on the outskirts of their hometown.

Felix, Ellen, Sam and Jake, are lying down on a forest floor. They wake up groggily and an eerie sound is heard. “That doesn't sound good.” states Felix. “We should get moving.” says Jake. He decides that they should keep searching for a way back to the path. “Come on. Now.” orders Jake. Felix, Ellen and Sam reluctantly get up and follow him.

The three boys and one girl soon climb back up onto the path. Sam notices a huge storm cloud brewing in the distance. “Killer storm.” says Sam. Suddenly, a tornado forms behind him. “Run!” yells Jake. They start running for their life across the path. Jake notices Felix and Ellen aren’t running very fast. “Faster, freaks, faster!” he yells.

Suddenly the screen blurs, and transitions to a flashback that occurred 24 hours earlier.

* * *

We see Felix in his room holding a electric guitar. Felix starts strumming his electric guitar, and starts recording a song.

♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Elements that we all share. ♪  
♪ Walk upon this earth again. ♪  
♪ Walk upon this earth again. ♪  
♪ Walk upon this earth again... ♪

After a while, Felix’s dad bangs on the window. “Felix! Cut it out.” yells his father. He stops the recording, picks up his diary, and walks into his house.

He notices his brother, Oscar. “Hey, Oskie, want to hear my rad new song?” asks Felix. “Sure.” replies Oscar. He plays it to Oscar, his mother interrupts. “Felix, get your father” she says. “Dad!” says Felix, sounding exasperated. Cathy Ferne, Felix and Oscar’s mother, then checks Oscar's temperature. “We need to go.” she says. “I'm fine, Mum. Really, I want to go to school.” argues Oscar. “He says he's fine.” states Felix. “Well, the thermometer says differently.” replied Mrs Ferne.

Felix's dad, Ken, walks into room. “Have you got the car keys?” Ken asks. “Where did you leave them?” Cathy asks. “I don't know, that's why I'm asking you.” replies Mr Ferne. “Here they are.” says Felix, and he hands the keys to his dad.

“You need to make your own lunch and pack the dishwasher too.” says Cathy. “Did you sign my permission form?” Felix asks. “What form?” she asks. “Mum!” yells Felix.

Oscar is pushed in his wheelchair outside after he hands the phone back to Felix. “Great song.” says Oscar. “Ken, can you call Dr Atkin?” asks Cathy, as she pushes Oscar towards the car. Oscar waves at him, Felix waves back, grabs his permission form and walks outside.

* * *

Felix walks onto the road, meeting his best friend and neighbour, Ellen O’Donnell. She is dressed head to toe in black, just like him. They walk to school together everyday.

She stands up, and walks over to him. “Can you forge my mum's signature?” Felix asks Ellen. “Or we could just not go.” she argues. “It's compulsory.” he says.

“Come on, Ellen. Forgery is your superpower.” he says, trying to convince her. Ellen takes the note. “And I should be using it for pure evil, like identity theft, ...not some dumb bushwalk.” she complains.

“It'll be fun. We'll hang out together, make cutting, insightful observations about our fellow students, except it will be in nature.” said Felix. “I hate nature.” states Ellen. “I arranged for us to be together.” Felix said, hoping he had finally convinced her. “Pen.” she demanded. “Thank you.” said Felix, handling her a pen.

“Oh, hey - want to listen to this new song I wrote?” rummaging in his bag, before finding his phone and earphones. He handed one to Ellen, played his newly recorded song, and turned up the volume.

♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Elements that we all share... ♪

He waited to hear her thoughts about his new song. After a few seconds he heard her reply. “That's good!” said Ellen, enjoying the music. “It is, isn't it?” Felix agreed, as they walked off together to school.

* * *

Phil knocks on the front door of Jake's house. “Sarah, open up! Come on, Sarah. I know you're in there, come on!” says Phil.

Jake and his mum, Sarah, are hiding behind a couch. “You're gonna be late for school.” says Sarah. “You're gonna be late for work.” replies Jake. Phil keeps knocking, “You’re three weeks late with the rent again.” he says. “Just duck out the back.” Sarah tells Jake. “Not with him at the door.” says Jake.

“Sarah, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me.” says Phil, as he keeps banging. “I'll deal with it.” Sarah tells Jake.

“Come on, Sarah. Seriously.” says Phil. “Don't tell the whole town about my private business. Is that what this is about, Phil?” Sarah says fed up. “Well, no, Sarah.” replies Phil. “Why don't you hassle my ex for the child support he owes? If Gary paid his debts, I could pay mine and the world would be a better place.” states Sarah. “Yeah. Well, you know that I can't get it from Gary.” says Phil. “Welcome to my world. Jakie? Have a good one, huh?” says Sarah. “My dad's a loser. What can I say?” states Jake. Sarah shuts the door and walks away. “Bye, Sarah.” says Phil.

* * *

Sam, his brothers and his mum are in a car, with Pete at the wheel. “Oh, man, that drive was scary. said Vince. “Your brother's doing very well.” says Sam’s mother, Dee. “He went through a stop sign, Mum.” says Sam. “And he nearly hit a woman with a walking frame.” added Vince. “I'd have got her if she didn't move so fast.” said Pete.

“Hey, hey! Are we still capturing our stunt?” asked Sam. “Oh, yeah, man, I should get the camera.” said Vince. “Mum, I'm dedicating it to you.” says Sam. “What a suck.” says Pete. “I wouldn't miss it for the world. And, Sam, I've got a special feast planned for tonight.” says Dee. “Lamb roast?” asks Sam. “With barbecue sauce.” she says. “Yeah... Sweet!” the three brothers cheer.

“Sam, say hello to Mia. Ooh, Mia!” his brothers tease. “See you later, suckers.” jokes Sam. “Say hi, Sam... Have a good day.” says his mother.

* * *

Felix is standing next to Ellen watching Sam and Mia. “Boy band's here.” says Ellen, referring to Sam. "Ooh, I'm so good-looking. Everyone loves me. He's such an air-head.” says Felix. Sam walks up to his girlfriend, Mia. “His girlfriend is so far up herself.” Ellen says with disgust. Sam and Mia hug and kiss, Felix and Ellen both retch and pretend to spew.

* * *

The scene cuts away to Jake kicking a football, and it hits Felix in the head. Trent, Dylan and Jake laugh. “And he scores a goal for Bremin!” says Jake. “Awesome goal.” says Trent, still laughing.

“Jack, you hit the post?” says Felix. “Beat it, freak!” Jake replies. Jake goes to pick up his football. Ellen, before he can touch it, kicks it away. “Oops, sorry. I thought it was your head.” she says viciously.

* * *

“Alright, everyone on the bus.” says Mr Bates. After everyone grabs a seat, Jake says “Is that the stink of rotting flesh?”. “When's the last time you rejects had a shower?” Trent asks. “So funny...” Ellen says sarcastically. “Yeah.” Felix agrees.

Sam and Mia sit together because they’re boyfriend and girlfriend. Mia hands him a bracelet, but doesn't look too pleased about Sam's enthusiasm. “Do you remember what day it is?” asks Mia. “Um... Friday?” Sam asked. “It's our anniversary. stated Mia. “Oh, a year. Already. Wow!” Sam says surprised. Mia puts a bracelet on Sam. “Um... It's awesome, babe. Thank you. Hey, I'm shooting a sponsorship video tomorrow and I'm gonna be skating a 12-stair rail. Hey, come along and cheer. You're gonna look great.” Sam says. “Thanks!” says Mia.

“OK, listen up - welcome to the Year 10 science excursion, which is quite literally a walk in the park, the Bremin Ranges National Park. In groups of four, you will orienteer a 7km walk to a pick-up point marked on your map. You are expected to identify flora and, with any luck, fauna. Now... In the interests of breaking down social barriers and as a little treat for me, I have preselected the groups, so don't expect to be with any of your friends.” explains Mr Bates. Everyone groans, whines and sighs, while the bus starts to drive to Bremin Ranges National Park.

* * *

Everyone starts to jump off the bus. Sam notices a strange figure in the distance. Sam says “She freaks me out.”. “Who?” Mia asks. “Witch Lady.” states Jake. “Maybe she'll turn us into zombies.” says Jake. “I think she'd starve if she ate your brains.” Ellen replies, insulting the bullies. “Funny.” says Trent. Felix looks carefully from in front of the bus door. Felix looks at Witch Lady and then walks off to join Ellen.

* * *

“Okay, Year 10s, form groups of four as I call out your names. Daniel, Alexis, Tammy, Mike. Mia, Trent, Dylan and Andy. Next is Christian, Michelle, John and Kathy. Then we have Jake, Sam and they are with Felix and Ellen.” lists Mr Bates. “Seriously? Sir, are you right in the head?” asks Jake. “No, I'm your teacher, Jake. “Which leaves... Shirley, Madeline and Brian.” finishes Bates. “Now one member from each team, come and get a map and a compass. You will orienteer. At the third marker, lunch and refreshment will be provided. Aim to be there by 1:30 pm or miss out. And I expect you all to be at the fourth and final marker by 4pm on the dot. No late-comers.” explains Bates. “Yeah. And how am I supposed to win with these netballers?” asks Jake, pointing at Ellen and Felix. “It's a team-building exercise, Jake, it's not a race.” says Bates. “It's always a race.” mutters Jake. Felix collects a map, and Bates dismisses them.

* * *

All four walk down the path, Jake and Sam, treating it as a race, start to run. “Come on, freaks!” yells Jake. “Why should we listen to you?” snarked Ellen. “Because...” Jake was interrupted by a voice. “Yo, losers!” yelled Trent, waving like a maniac. “I can't believe he beat us. Footie coach says, when you're going through hell, keep going.” quotes Jake. “Goths say, if you're going through hell, stop, cause you've arrived.” says Felix. “Look, Trent's beating us, and he's got a nerd on his team.” Jake says angrily. “If you want to win so much, there's a short cut. This way.” Felix says, pointing in a direction away from the path. “Good one, Dracula. Let's go.” orders Jake. The boys and girl trek off the path. Sam looks back, noticing the Witch Lady once more. He then runs past the rest of the others as they trek into the forest.

* * *

They walk through the forest and find it leads to a dead end. “Short cut to where?” asks Jake angrily. “Well, it looked like a short cut.” says Felix. Sam grabs out his phone and checks for bars. “Nothing. We're officially nowhere.” says Sam. “Great. Well done, freak.” Jake says sarcastically. “Back off!” says Ellen. “We're not lost.” says Felix. Felix checks the map, but slips. “He's slipping!” says Ellen. They all grab onto Felix, sending the group rolling down the nearby cliff. They drop several metres to the ground. Felix loses grip of the map, and the wind picks it up and places it on the top of the cliff side, revealing the map to be hand-drawn.

The three boys and one girl land painfully on the forest floor. “Is everyone OK?” asks Sam. “Has anyone seen the map?” asks Felix. “You lost the map?” Jake says angrily. “Totally failed there, dude.” comment Sam. “Okay, so my dad reckons that if you point the 12 on your watch at the sun, north is halfway between the hour hand and 12.” Sam says. “None of us are wearing watches, moron.” says Ellen. They walk off, further into the forest, looking for a path.

“Come on. Cooee! Cooee!” Jake calls. “Food break.” declares Sam “Again...? What is wrong with you?” says Ellen. Jake sees an unusual object on a tree branch. “Guys...” says Jake. “Come on. Let's go.” says Felix, as they walk off.

“What time is it?” asks Jake. Sam checks his phone. “It's 4:08. They'll wait for us, right?” Sam asks. “Does anyone have any food? I could eat my own arm.” whines Sam. “They'll send a search party... “ says Jake. “Or a helicopter.” says Felix. “Hey, we're gonna be on the news!” Sam says excitedly. “We should light a fire.” Sam suggests. “Any idiot would light a fire, air-head.” says Ellen.

* * *

It soon turns night, and the three boys and one girl are under a tree as shelter, and have a fire for warmth. “I'm freezing.” says Jake. “Do you think we'll starve to death before we're rescued?” asks Sam. “Like the rugby team that crash-landed in the Andes?” asked Felix. “What rugby team?” asks Sam. “Just... Forget I said that.” said Felix. “Said what?” asks Jake. “It was freezing cold, supplies were running low, and...“ Felix explained. “What?” questions Sam. “They ran out of food and had to eat each other.” finished Ellen. “A-alive...? “ Sam said sounding scared. “The ones that died in the crash. They were cannibals, not zombies.” said Felix. “Did they cook it?” ask Sam. “No fire. They had to eat it raw, like sushi.” said Felix. An eerie echo is heard. “What was that?” asks Jake. Thunder roars. “Man. Rain! Come on!” complained Sam. “How about some music to... just cheer us up?” suggested Felix. He pulled out his phone and played the recording.

♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Water, fire, earth and air. ♪  
♪ Elements that we all share. ♪

♪ Water, wash our sins away. ♪  
♪ Earth, guide us to a place. ♪  
♪ Wind brings with it fear. ♪  
♪ Flames of fire, we must face. ♪

♪ Walk upon this earth again. ♪  
♪ Walk upon this earth again. ♪  
♪ Walk upon this earth again. ♪  
♪ Walk upon this earth again. ♪  
♪ Walk upon this earth again. ♪  
♪ Walk upon this earth again. ♪

“That was supposed to be cheerful?” Sam asked confused. “Well it cheered me up.” said Ellen, defending her best friend. The rain then puts out their fire. “Great.” comments Jake.

* * *

Felix, Ellen, Sam and Jake, are lying down on a forest floor. They wake up groggily and an eerie sound is heard. “That doesn't sound good.” states Felix. “We should get moving.” says Jake. He decides that they should keep searching for a way back to the path. “Come on. Now.” orders Jake. Felix, Ellen and Sam reluctantly get up and follow him.

The three boys and one girl soon climb back up onto the path. Sam notices a huge storm cloud brewing in the distance. “Killer storm.” says Sam. Suddenly, a tornado forms behind him. “Run! Run!” yells Jake. They start running for their life across the path. “It’s getting closer.” says Ellen. Jake notices Felix and Ellen aren’t running very fast. “Faster, freaks, faster!” he yells. “This way!” yells Sam. They run further into the forest.

They then run into someone else’s camp, and Roland jumps out of a bush to scare them, thinking they are invading his territory. “Whoa! Whoa!” cautions Jake. “Don't attack us!” says Ellen. “Hang on, you're attacking me, aren't you?” Roland asked confused. “No, we're lost.” explains Jake. “And we're starving.” adds Sam. “And were being chased.” says Ellen. “Well, there's nothing there.” said Roland.

Sam picks up a frying pan and starts eating the food in it. “Oh, no, help yourself.” says Roland. “It's like, a tornado was chasing us.” explains Felix. “Ah... Now that IS unusual. Not everything out here is easily explained.” says Roland. “Hey, what about us?” Jake shouts, as Sam eats all the food. “I was literally starving to death.” Sam retorts. “You're a selfish-guts.” Jake argues. “Sorry, dudes.” Sam apologises. “Not to worry. The Henriettas have plenty more.” says Roland. “Can you tell us how to get to Bremin?” Jake asks Roland. “Better still, I can take you there.” Roland replies. The boys and girl smile at each other, finally being able to go back to their home.

* * *

A small dirty car drives through Bremin. Roland drives his small and dirty car into the parking lot, and the four teenagers get out of the car. “From now on, you be careful in that forest, kids.” warns Roland. “Thanks, Roland.” says Jake.

“That thing that was chasing us, it was weird.” says Felix. “You're not wrong.” agrees Sam. “Dreamtime stories are all about evil spirits in the bush.” explains Felix. “Not much of a reception. Where's the cameras and the newspapers? Oh! Reception. None. Have you guys got any?” asks Sam. “Must be out of credit”. says Jake.

“Does our disappearances and miraculous reappearance seem like a bit of a non-event to you?” says Sam. “Normal for me.” says Felix sadly. Ellen grabs his hand and squeezes it softly, giving him a look of understanding. Felix looks at her and smiles slightly. “Weird for me.” says Sam. “Yeah, well, my Mum will be freaking out. So I'm out of here. You have a good life, losers. By the way, I've never seen you or you. I don't know you or you. Either of you talk to me, and I'll crush you.” says Jake, threatening Felix and Ellen. Jake then leaves. “Well, I need food. See you, goth dude, goth dudette.” Sam says, high fiving them and walking away. “So, hang out later?” Felix asked Ellen. “Yeah, see you later.” answered Ellen. They walk off in the direction of their houses. 

* * *

Jake tries to enter his house, but is confused on why his key to get through the front door doesn’t fit, so he bangs the front door. “Mum!” he calls.

* * *

Sam walks in to his house. His brothers are playing a sport video game on tv. “Woo! And the crowd goes crazy as he returns from the wild.” boasts Sam. “Shh! Keep it down!” says Pete. “Really? Is that all you have to say? I'm back.” says Sam. “Yeah, so we smell.”, “Back from where?” comment his brothers.

* * *

Ellen sees Felix walk across the road into his backyard. Ellen pulls out the key from her bag and unlocks the door. She enters her house. “Mum!” Ellen shouts. “She must be at work.” Ellen mutters under her breath.

* * *

Felix notices Oscar in the yard, he puts down his bag and walks over to him. “Hey, Oskie. How'd it go at the doctor's?” Felix asks Oscar. “What doctor?” asks Oscar confused. “Dr Seuss, what do you think?” Felix asks Oscar. “What are you talking about?” Oscar asks him. “Mum was pretty sure you were sick.” said Felix. “Me? What's your problem?” Oscar asks Felix. Oscar is crept out and backs away, being able to stand without a wheelchair. Felix is puzzled, relieved, and extremely surprised by him standing. “You can stand!” stated Felix. “Yeah. And I can walk too. One step, two steps.” Oscar said confused. “Oscar, what happened?” questions Felix. “How do you know my name? Who are you? Stay away from me, alright?” says Oscar, backing away from Felix. Felix is confused because Oscar has no idea who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a new project, I have been working on. I’ll try to update once a week, but no promises.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix, Ellen, Jake and Sam are shocked that their families and friends no longer recognise them.

Jake is doing sit ups and lifting weights. He irons his mum’s uniform and makes a bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich for his mum. He walks over to the couch, where his mum is sleeping.

“Oh, Jakie. I couldn't keep my eyes open.” says Sarah, sleepily. “I made your favourite - bacon, lettuce and tomato.” Jake says, handing his mum a sandwich. “Won't you be late?” Sarah asks Jake. “Dad called, he's gonna drive me to the game. Really. I ironed a fresh uniform for you.” Jake said. “You are my rock.” Sarah tells Jake, kissing his head. “Can't you give up just one of those shifts? You look so wrecked.” Jake suggests. “Jake, I just want to get us out of this house, into a proper place, you know, something big. Get us a car to hoon around in, hey? I am so lucky to have you.” she tells him, giving him a hug and a kiss. “We're both lucky, Mum.” Jake tells her.

Someone knocks on the door. Jake goes to answer it. “Jake, son. Jeez, you look well.” Gary, his dad says. “Yeah, you too.” Jake replies. “Hang on a sec, mate. Your mum home?” Gary asks. “Um... yeah.” Jake answers. “Sarah? Oh, listen, I... Is there any chance you might lend me 100 or so for the week?” Gary asks her. “You're kidding...” she replies. “Dad, where's the car?” Jake asks his dad. Ah... Yeah, mate. Sorry. A bit of trouble on the home front. “Long story short, no car this week. Got the trusty bike, though.” Gary tells him. “You were gonna drive me to the game, remember? Every time. I'm such an idiot! Don't give him a cent.” Jake says walking away. “Jake, wait! I can dink you. Come on, mate! Wait...” calls his dad.

* * *

Jake walks towards his house. Jake tries to enter his house, but is confused on why his key to get through the front door doesn’t fit, so he bangs the front door. “Mum!” he calls. He walks around the house, looking inside and enters through the back door. “Hello...?” he shouts. “Who's there?” a voice asks. A man walks into the room, as Jake ducks under a table. A phone rings, and the man goes to answer it. “Mum... Hello? How are you, mate? Yeah.” the man says. Jake sneaks out the house, and looks for Telly.

Jake walks up to a little boy. The little boy, who is wearing a superhero costume and is playing a video game. “Telly. Hey, Telly, you seen my mum?” Jake asks the little boy. “Who?” asks Telly. “My mum.” Jake says. “How am I supposed to know your mum? Who are you?” Telly asks Jake. “Come on. Quit playing games, mate. Who's in our house?” Jake asks him. “What?!” Telly asks confused. “Whose stuff is that in there?“ Jake asks. “You're crazy. Give it back!” says Telly, as Jake takes his phone. “Lemme use it for a second. I need to call my mum.” Jake tells Telly. “Give me my phone.” Telly orders. Jake calls his mum, but a recording plays. “The number you have dialled is not connected.” says the recording. “Give me my phone!” Telly demands. “Will you stop sooking? Do you know where she is or not?” Jake yells. Jake sees Telly’s bike, takes it and rides away. “Give it back! Stop!” Telly shouts. “I'll bring it back later. And tell my mum I'm looking for her.” Jake tells him.

* * *

Sam walks in to his house. His brothers are playing a sport video game on tv. “Woo! And the crowd goes crazy as he returns from the wild.” boasts Sam. “Shh! Keep it down!” says Pete. “Really? Is that all you have to say? I'm back.” says Sam. “Back from where?”, “Yeah, so we smell.” comment his brothers.

“Yes!” cheers Vince. Sam grabs a box of chicken from the fridge. “It was pretty much the worst night of my life. Man, I've never been so hungry. So where's Mum and Dad?” says Sam. “Training, probably.” says Pete. “Dude, you've got food! Where's mine?” asks Vince. “Get it yourself! Isn't Mum freaking out?” Sam asks. “About what?” ask his brothers. “My disappearance.” Sam says. “What?” asks Vince. “Come on. I just need to know if there were tears or not.” Sam states. “Sammy, shut your hole!” says Pete. Hey, come on! Don't call me that. You know I hate that!” Sam says. “What...?” asks Vince. Sam grabs a skateboard and helmet, he turns off the TV and leaves. “What?! I'll kill you, Sammy!” yell his brothers. “Kill me? What for?” Sammy says calmly. “You were just there.” says Pete, confused.

* * *

Jake is in a small cafe. “I don't want to order anything. I'm looking for Mum.” Jake tells Jim. “What did you say her name was?” Jim asks. “Sarah. Jim, she works here. Sarah.” Jake repeats. “I've never seen a Sarah. We've got a Sue. I don't reckon she's your mum, though. She’s 18.” Jim says jokingly. “She's here every day.” Jake says. “Kid, I don't know what you're on about. Unless you want to order something, on your bike.” Jim tells him. Jake walks outside, gets on his bike and rides away.

Jake rides the bike, and stops in front of a police station. “But she is missing.” Jake told the officer. “Back up. You just told me you went missing, in the bush.” said the policeman. “Yes.” confirmed Jake. “But now you're not, and instead your mum's gone. You sure she didn't just go out somewhere? Women do that, you know.” the cop told Jake. “None of our stuff is there. And she'd never disappear without letting me know. Why is this so hard to understand? I need to find my Mum. You're the cops. This is your thing.” Jake said, losing patience.

“Okay. Calm down. Let's start with her name. I'll check to see if there's any admissions.” says Roberts. “Admissions where?” asked Jake. “Hospital or...” the cop said. “Sarah Riles.” said Jake. “Sarah Riles?” asked the cop. “Yes, that's her name.” said Jake. “Any connection to Gary Riles?” said the policeman. “Yeah, they were married. He's my dad.” explains Jake. “Don't move. Hey, boss? There's this crazy kid here claiming that Sarah Riles is his mum. His missing mum, and that you're his dad.” said the policeman. “What?” asks Gary. “Hey, you think we should get in Child Services? He's kinda upset. Or I could just throw him in the lock-up.” said the policeman. “I'll talk to him.” says Gary. They walk back to the counter, but Jake is gone. “He was pretty convincing.” says Roberts. “Mm-hm.” mumbles Gary.

* * *

Jake continues riding the bike around town, until he runs into Sam. “Dude!” yells Sam. “What do you want? I’m busy.” Jake asks Sam. “Something’s happened to my family, dude.” explained Sam.

* * *

Sam runs up to a group of people training. “Mum, Dad! Hey, Dad.” Sam called. A man walks up to Sam. “Can I help you?” asks the man. “Dad...?” Sam says confused. “You've got me confused, mate.” states the man. “Come on, this isn't funny. Why isn't anyone freaking out? Is Mum OK?” Sam asks, as his mum runs out of breath, suddenly. “What do you want, kid?” Sam’s dad asks Sam. “Mum! Mum, are you OK?” Sam asks worriedly. “Look, that's enough, yeah? Just... Run along, would you? Dee! Are you alright?” asks the man. “I lost my breath. It's kind of weird. Who's that boy?” Dee asks, as Sam runs away.

* * *

“So, they had no idea who you were?” Jake asked Sam. “None. What about you, Jake?” Sam asked him. “Look, someone's living in my house. Okay? And my mum's gone missing. So I just need to find her.” Jake told him, mounting onto the small bike, and preparing to ride away. “Dude! Wait! I'll help you find her.” Sam said. “Alright then. Let’s go.” ordered Jake.

* * *

Jake stops in front of a building, that does real estate and enters. “How can you just kick us out like that? We told you Dad owes us rent money.” Jake yelled at Phil. “I don't have the first idea what you're talking about.” Phil says. “Our house...? You can't just give it to someone else.” Jake yells. “What house?” Phil asks. “Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you bully!” shouts Jake. “Hey, you got a complaint, you put it in writing.” Phil explains. “This isn't a complaint. I want my home back, and where did my mum go?” Jake demands. “Sharon! Sharon, call the cops, love.” Phil tells her. “Tell me what happened to my mum?” Jake shouts. “I have no idea who your mum is!” Phil says. “This isn't over.” Jake says. “I think it is! Bye, mate!” Phil replies. Jake walks outside.

Jake sees Sam skateboard towards him. “Dude! Did you find her?” Sam asks Jake. “No” says Jake. “Dude. Isn’t that your mum?” says Sam, pointing to a nearby poster on a window. Jake turns around and comes face to face with a poster of a woman. “Sarah Bates Bremin’s = 1 Home Seller?” Jake says confused.

A woman then walks out of the building and bumps into Jake. “Oh, sorry.” she says, she sneezes and walks to her car. “Mum...? Mum!” Jake yells, as she drives away. “Dude. You sure that‘s her?” Sam asks Jake. “Let’s go!” Jake yells. Jake and Sam follow the black car, until it stops at a house. Jake runs up to his mum, while Sam stands there watching. “Mum... Mum, it's me.” Jake says. “Sorry?” she asks. “It's me.” Jake repeats. “You were following me, weren't you?” she questions him. “It's Jake, your son...?” Jake says. “I don't have a son. Please, what do you want?” Sarah asks him. “Sarah, everything okay?” Bates asks her. “What are you doing here?” Jake asks. “How can we help you, son?” Bates asks him. “I wouldn't use that word.” Sarah tells her husband. “Mum, what's wrong? “Please! I'm not your mum. Please.” Sarah says. “Are you two married?” Jake asks. “Sarah, what's going on?” asks her husband, Bates. “When did that happen?” Jake asks. “That's none of your business. Who are you, anyway?” Bates asks him. “I'm... I'm... I'm no-one. Sorry.” Jake apologises. “You okay?” Bates asks Sarah. “Yeah.” she replies. Jake walks back to Sam.

“Dude. You okay?” Sam asks him. “No. She doesn’t remember me.” Jake tells him. Jake gets on the bike and rides to Telly’s house, with Sam close behind. Jake returns the bike. “Sorry, Telly. Jake murmurs and walks away. Telly comes out and takes his bike.

* * *

“So...What do we do now?” Sam asks Jake. “I don’t know.” answered Jake. “Wait! Do you think what happened to us, happened to Felix and Ellen too?” Sam asked Jake. “Who knows?” replies Jake. “There’s only one way to find out. We have to go see them.” said Sam. “But where do we find them?” Sam asked. “I know where he lives.” Jake says. “Really...?” Sam asks. “What? We used to egg his house after a footie win. It's good luck. Come on.” Jake says, as they head towards his house.

* * *

Jake and Sam walk up to Felix’s house, and see him and Ellen sitting on chairs. “Hey look, she’s here too.” Sam states, referring to Ellen. “And they don’t exactly look like they’re having a bad day.” says Jake. “Hey, guys.” Felix greets them. “Is everything okay?” Sam asks them. “Yeah. Man, how good does it feel to be home after last night?” says Felix. “Yeah, about that...” Sam says, but get interrupted by a voice.

Mrs Ferne comes down the stairs holding a plate. “Well, I hope you like this. It's one of Oscar's favourites.” Mrs Ferne says, holding a plate of fairy bread. “More friends of yours, Felix?” Mrs Ferne asks him. “Yeah, these guys also helped me back from the bush.” Felix tells her. “Sounds like an adventure, boys. Can I get you anything else?” she asks them. “No. The fairy bread is great.” Felix says. “Oh, man, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since...” Sam starts, but gets interrupted again. “You ate Roland's food in front of us?” Felix finishes. Sam chuckles. “That's right. Whoops. And I had a chicken.” Sam remembers. “Here.” says Felix, handling Sam the plate of fairy bread. Jake and Sam immediately start devouring the fairy bread.

Oscar walks down the stairs, carrying a tray with cups of orange juice. “We've only got this low-sugar stuff, so youse will have to drink three times as much.” Oscar tells Felix and Ellen. “Thanks, Oscar.” says Felix, as he grabs a 2 cups from Oscar, and hands one to Ellen, and she mutters a quick thanks. “He's walking!” Jake says shocked. “I know, my brain REALLY hurts.” says Sam, sounding very confused.

“Mum, did you make fairy bread?” Oscar asks her. “Yeah, you love it.” she tells him. “Yeah, when I was six!” he replies. “More visitors. Some of your new friends, Oscar.” Mrs Ferne says, hugging Oscar. “You make me sound like a loser.” Oscar mumbles under his breath. “I'll leave you all to play before I get into more trouble. I might have a lie-down. So great.” she tells them. “Oscar, we'll be back in a sec, okay. “Did you take your move?” Oscar asks Felix. “Yeah, just a pawn.” Felix tells him. Felix and Ellen get up and walk over to Jake and Sam.

“What are you guys doing here?” Felix asks them. “Why is your brother walking?” Jake asks him. “I know. It's crazy, right?” Felix says. “Felix, will you stay for dinner?” Mrs Ferne asks him. “Yeah. Thanks. I'd like that.” he replies. “Well, that's... wonderful.” she says. “Stay for dinner? So you don’t live here.” Jake says. “Of course I do!” Felix exclaims. “Your mum called you, a new friend.” Jake states. “They don’t know who you are do they?” Sam asks. “Look, I came home, and it was like this. Oscar can walk, but my family can't remember me. It's weird, but my brother can walk!” Felix says.

“And what about you?” Jake asks Ellen. “Well...” Ellen trails off. “I went home and my mum wasn’t there. So naturally I thought she was still at work.” Ellen says.

* * *

Ellen sees Felix walk across the road into his backyard. Ellen pulls out the key from her bag and unlocks the door. She enters her house. “Mum!” Ellen shouts. “She must be at work.” Ellen mutters under her breath.

A few minutes later, the door opens. “Mum!” says Ellen, standing up walking over to her. “Who are you? How do you get in here?” asks Ellen’s mum, sounding very worried. “Mum?” Ellen asks confused. “Get out or I’m calling the police!” says Ellen’s mum, as she grabs out her phone. Ellen quickly rushes out the house and heads over to Felix’s house.

* * *

“And then I came over here and told Felix. He told me that his family didn’t remember him either. So we just hung out, trying to figure out to do.” says Ellen. “So now that we know no one remembers us what do we do?” asks Sam. “We don’t know.” said Ellen.

Oscar walks up to the group and taps Felix on the shoulder. “Hey, I'm really sorry. Mum's gone all sick and weird and... we can’t do dinner after all.” Oscar tells Felix. “Really? One more game.” Felix insists. “No, I really should be doing my homework, but good meeting you. Guess I'll see you around, maybe.” Oscar says. “Yeah, I'll see you...around.” Felix says sadly.

So what now?” Jake asks the group. “We need food, water and shelter.” Felix lists. “I know somewhere we can go.” Sam says.

* * *

Felix, Ellen, Sam and Jake, walk up to a rickety old shack in the forest. “My brothers and I played ball games here when we were kids.” Sam tells them. He unlocks the door. “It's open. It used to look a lot better.” Sam tells them, as he sees the condition of the place. “We can clear this space over here to eat... To eat. Has anybody else got their phones?” Sam asks, as his turns off. “Mine's out of juice.” Jake says. “I've got mine on power-save mode.” says Ellen. “Same.” says Felix. “Nice one, freaks.” Jake compliments them. “You know what'd make this even worse?” says Felix, messing with a lantern. “What?” asks Sam. “If I wasn't here.” says Felix, turning on a lantern. “Good one, Dracula.” Jake compliments him. “We've got shelter. So now we just need food and water.” says Ellen. “There are plenty more things in Bremin.” says Jake. The light from the shack shines bright in contrast to the dark night sky. An eerie sound is heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The changes will start small, but they’ll get more noticeable. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and have a Merry Christmas.


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen, Felix and Jake break into Bremin High searching for proof of themselves in the school records; Sam searches for his girlfriend Mia; and the Thing that stalked them makes a scary return...

Mia is sitting in a rowboat in the middle of a river. Sam emerges from the river and climbs onto the rowboat. He spits water from his mouth and tries to wet Mia. She jumps back and squeals.

Sam sees Mia carving something into the boat. “What's that?” he asks. “Nothing. It's for a friend.” she replies. “Friend, huh? Anyone I'd know?” he asks jokingly, knowing it’s him. “Maybe.” she says teasingly. “He must be pretty cool, then, seeing as you're carving his initials and stuff.” Sam says. “Well, he thinks he is, but he's not really” she says teasingly. Sam laughs. “I bet he's the coolest.” Sam says, moving closer to Mia. He grabs the tool and helps carve his initials. “That's more like it.” says Sam, finishing the carving. He and Mia lean in from a kiss. “It'll always be there. What are you doing?” she asks. “Reckon I could skate us back to shore?” Sam asks, standing on the rowboat like a skateboard. Mia shakes the boat, trying to get Sam to fall off. “Hey. Come on. What are you doing? Hey. Hey. Stop” Sam says. He falls into the water.

* * *

Sam falls into a dump, filled with garbage and out of date food. Sam rummages through the trash for food. He finds a box of doughnuts, grabs them and stands up.

“Only two days out of date and a little bit of mould.” says Sam, and he throws the doughnuts to Felix. Felix catches the doughnuts. “Brilliant. These will go well with the five-day-old custard.” says Felix. “Oh, yeah...” Sam says, and gives Felix a high five. Sam finds a bag of food and throws it to Felix. Mr Ferne comes out, and looks very angry. “Right. Out. Before I hit you mob for six.” he orders. “That's my Dad.” states Felix. Sam throws Felix a loaf of bread. Jake, Ellen and Felix run. Sam climbs out of the bin, grabs his skateboard and runs after them. “I said out.” yells Mr Ferne.  
  


* * *

Jake, Sam, Felix and Ellen are sitting on the ground, in the shack, with food from the garbage. Jake grabs a handful of chips from the bag. “Mm. Stale chips. Not bad.” Jake says. Sam is eating a cake. “It has a distinct aroma with a certain intense rubbishness. Full of surprises. Mould. Grainy sugar. And a hint of cigarette butt.” says Sam, pulling out a cigarette from his cake. “That explains it. I'm giving it a 3 out of 10.” states Sam. Ellen grabs a doughnut and takes a bite. “Disgusting. 1 out of 10.” comments Ellen. “Big fat zero.” says Felix, holding a doughnut. Everyone laughs at his joke. “My mum makes these.” Jake says holding a pastry. “We'll work this out. I know it.” says Sam, optimistically. “How do you solve a problem you can't even understand?” asks Felix, looking at the flame from his lighter. There’s no answer, only silence and Felix puts his lighter away.  
  


* * *

Jake and Sam are swimming/showering in a river, while Felix and Ellen sit on the side. Felix because he wanted to write in his diary, plus he felt uncomfortable showering in front of others and Ellen because she wasn’t going to get undressed and shower with boys.

Felix and Ellen are talking. “So what are you writing in your diary?” Ellen asks him. “I'm thinking about writing a bestseller. About us. Four teenagers that no one can remember.” Felix answers. “Have you worked out the ending yet?” Ellen asks. “Not yet.” Felix answers. “It's a lot more than people just forgetting us. It's like we don't even exist.” Felix says, explaining his thoughts. “What do you mean by we don’t exist.” Ellen asks. “Like records or something.” Felix explains. “The school. It has the enrolment records.” Ellen says, having an epiphany. “You want to go to school? Really? It's Saturday.” Jake yells. “We can test Felix’s theory and find out if we exist or not.” explains Ellen.

Sam sees a rowboat and swims towards it. “Sam! Sam! The freaks want to go to school, on a Saturday.” Jake tells him, Sam stops swimming. “To check our names in the records.” says Felix. “You coming?” Jake asks Sam. “There's proof in that boat over there.” says Sam. “What?” asks Jake. “I'll catch up, okay?” says Sam. “Okay. The school. See you there.” says Jake.

Sam keeps swimming towards the boat as Felix, Ellen and Jake head towards the shack. Sam looks for the carving him and Mia, made on the rowboat. “It's still here. I've got proof. Wait. Wait, guys. I so exist.” says Sam, happily, as follows the 3 teenagers.  
  


* * *

Felix, Ellen and Jake are standing in front of the school. “In Year 8, I landed a month of Saturday detention and apart from 101 ways to clean graffiti off desks I did manage to pick up something.” Felix tells them. “Watch and learn, amateurs.” Felix boasts, he presses the buttons on the lock and access is denied. “So, you don't know the code.” Jake asks. “I know what it sounds like.” Felix replies, pressing the buttons, access is denied again. “Unbelievable.” says Jake. Felix tries again and the door then clicks open. “Sometimes my genius is a curse.” Felix says jokingly.

They walk into the school and stand in the hallway. “I'll check the school records.” says Ellen. “I'll check the photos outside the gym.” says Jake. Ellen and Jake look at Felix. “I don't know. Library. Year books.” says Felix. They split up and go their separate ways.  
  


* * *

Sam walks up to Mia, who is sitting on a a bench, in her front yard. “Who you waiting for?” Sam asks Mia. “A friend.” Mia answers. “A friend, huh. Anyone I'd know?” Sam asks teasingly. “Um, no.” Mia says. “Not the beastly dude you've been hanging around with the past year?” Sam asks, boasting. “What are you talking about?” asks Mia. “Look, can we stop playing around now?” Sam asks. “I'm not playing.” says Mia, confused. “Yes, you are.” Sam insists. “Look, is this, like, a thing?” Mia asks him. "A thing...?” Sam asks. “Yeah, like, you walk into people's front yards and act all nutso.” Mia asks Sam. “I'm not acting nutso.” Sam denies. “Okay. Sorry. This is really weird and I have this assignment to finish so it was really nice meeting you, I guess, but I'm busy.” Mia says hastily.

“You really don't know who I am.” Sam states sadly. “I've never seen you before.” says Mia. “Does this look familiar?” Sam asks, showing her his bracelet. “Please.” says Mia. “Look. It's the same.” says Sam, showing her his bracelet again. “But I made that.” Mia says shocked. “I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, if I could do it again... “ Sam says, but is interrupted.

A boy walks up to Mia. “Hi babe! Sorry I'm late.” Sammy says. “Who are you?” Sam asks Sammy. “Who are you? Who is he? What are you doing here?” Sammy asks. “I don't know. Can we just go?” Mia asks Sammy. Mia and Sammy walk away. “Mia, wait. Mia.” Sam calls after her.  
  


* * *

Ellen walks into the front reception. She sits behind the desk, on an office chair and turns on the computer.

Felix walks up to the library door. He sees that the library is locked. He presses the buttons and access is denied. He tries again, but access is still denied. He gives up because the library is password protected, and he doesn’t know what it sounds like. “You'd think they'd want their students to learn.” he scoffs, and walks away, looking for Ellen.

Jake runs to the photos outside the gym. “The shrine to Jake Riles, super athlete.” he boasts, proudly. Jake looks at two photos, ‘Best and Fairest’ and ‘Football Captain’ expecting it to be him, instead it’s Trent Long. Jake’s smile disappears.

Ellen is sitting behind the desk and types ‘Jake Riles’.

Jake runs to the trophy case and sees a photo of Trent Long.

Ellen searches ‘Jake Riles’. No records are found.

Jake’s football slowly drops on the ground, dramatically.

Ellen types in ‘Felix Ferne’.

Felix walks around looking for Ellen.

Ellen searches ‘Felix Ferne’. No records are found.

She types in ‘Ellen O’Donnell’, and searches. No records are found.

Felix and Jake barge into the office, they look at Ellen for an answer. “We really don't exist.” says Ellen.

* * *

Jake, Ellen and Felix are in the gym. “But what does that mean?” Jake asks. “There's no trace of us here.” says Ellen. “So, we're nothing.” Jake says angrily. He throws his football, and the sound of something glass smashing is heard. “Jake, stop.” says Ellen. “If we don't exist, how can we get caught?” Jake asks. “So, then, if we don't exist, we don't have to follow any boring rules.” Felix, realises. “We can’t get in trouble.” says Ellen. “We can do anything we want.” says Jake.

Balls are flying everywhere. The three teenagers are throwing balls at each other. Jake hits Felix with a pool noodle. Jake throws toilet paper at Ellen and she hits it with a baseball bat. The three teenagers continue to throw balls, hit each other with pool noodles, throw toilet paper everywhere and mess around.

The three teenagers are lying on a mattress in the gym. Felix accidentally hit Jake with a pool noodle. “Oops, sorry, Jake.” Felix apologises. The door opens, and they sit up, alarmed. Sam skates in. “Huh! Nice.” says Sam, noticing what they did. “We confirmed that we no longer exist. So to feel better we went nuts. Go nuts, Sam. It will make you feel better.” Felix tells him. “No one can catch you.” says Jake. “It's actually surprising how good it makes you feel.” says Ellen.

“Of course we exist. Okay, after you guys left this morning, I found a carving that Mia and I did a month ago.” Sam tells them. “It's still there.” says Felix. “Exactly the same. My initials.” Sam states. “Have you seen Mia?” Jake asks. Sam fosses Jake his bracelet. “Yeah, yeah. I showed her this. She acted as if she didn't even know me. She knew me. I could see it in her eyes. It's like when you can't remember a word and it's on the tip of your tongue. You know, I just need to get through to her somehow.” says Sam. “Take her to the carving.” suggests Ellen. “She thinks I'm a psycho.” Sam explains. “Then take it to her.” says Jake. “What, you want me to carry a boat to her house?” asks Sam, confused. “No. Idiot. A photo.” Jake says. “We could use the cameras on our phones.” Sam says excitedly. “They're all dead.” says Ellen. “Well, my brother's got a digital camera.” Sam suggests.

“And when all of this is proved to be completely pointless, we need food, blankets.” Felix lists. “Deodorant for you, in particular.” Jake says, pointing at Felix. “We ate rubbish, remember?” Felix asks. “My dad's an outdoors nut. We've got heaps of spare camping gear. You name it, we got it. I can grab my brother's camera while I'm there. Now, who's in?” Sam says. “Me.” Jake and Ellen chorus. Everyone looks over to Felix. “Fine, but Ellen’s coming with me to get food.” says Felix. Ellen, Jake and Felix walk away. Sam sees a security camera. “Good thing no one knows who we are.” Sam says walking away. The security camera films them.  
  


* * *

Jake and Sam open the garage door. Jake sees the new camping gear. “Sweet.” he comments and walks over to grab it. “That's the new stuff. The old stuff's over here.” Sam says, grabbing old sleeping bags. “How old were you when you last used this?” Jake asks Sam, holding a train sleeping bag. “I was six, okay?” Sam admits.

* * *

Ellen is standing, watching Felix pick the lock on the canteen door, with a bobby pin. “You want some help?” Ellen asks him. “No. I’m almost through.” Felix tells her. A clicking sound is heard as the lock unlocks. “Good job, Felix.” says Ellen, as he holds the door open for her. “Thanks.” says Felix, as they walk through the door.

* * *

  
Sam and Jake are at Sam’s house, peering through the window. Pete and Vince are playing video games. Sam sneaks into the house. Sam ducks behind the counter when he hears a voice. “All hail King Vince. Sorry, Pete, must be hard coming second. For your whole life.” says Vince. Pete farts. “Oh, dude, that is rank, man. Ah, time out. I'm grabbing a juice.” Vince says and stands up. “Vince. Make me an egg sandwich, or some baked beans.” Pete says. “That is toxic, man.” Vince comments. Sam ducks behind the other side of the counter. “Hey. Cheat.” says Vince, as Pete plays with his controller. Sam grabs the camera and hides behind the counter. Vince walks over to the fridge. “Oh. I was supposed to be at cricket 15 minutes ago. Boofhead, can you give me a lift?” Vince asks. “Do I have to drive you everywhere? Pete says teasingly. Sam runs outside with the camera. “Got it. Got it.” Sam says. He and Jake run away.  
  


* * *

Felix and Ellen start rummaging the canteen for food. “I found some sandwiches, pies and sausage rolls.” Felix says. “I found fried rice and pasta.” Ellen tells him. “Great. Let’s go.” says Felix. The two goths then gather the food in containers and bags. They then sneak out of the school and head back to the shack.  
  


* * *

Sam takes a picture of the carving on the rowboat. Sam hands the camera to Jake.  
“Clear enough?” Sam asks him. Jake nods and hands him back the camera. “Kick a goal, mate. For all of us.” Jake tells him and they walk off. Something is watching Jake, it watches him closely.  
  


* * *

Mia is at a skate park working on her assignment, she sees Sam coming towards her. “Oh no.” she groans. “Hey.” Sam says. “Look, I’m kind of busy right now.” Mia says. “I've just got something to show you. Look, the red boat. The carving. We did this. Can you remember?” Sam says. “Yeah. Of course I remember the carving.” Mia tells him. “I knew it.” Sam says happily. “But I didn't do that with you. I was with my boyfriend. Sammy.” Mia says. “Sammy...?” Sam asks. Mia points behind him.

“Who are you?” Sam asks Sammy. “I recognise you, you’re that guy from yesterday. And that's my board. Are you that nut job who came to my house yesterday?” Sammy asks him. “What, your house?” asks Sam. “Yeah. My brothers told me about you. And what are you doing talking to my girlfriend? Give me my board. Hack.” Sammy says. “It's mine.” Sam says. “Hand over my board and leave us alone, stalker.” Sammy demands. “Just stop it guys. This is so stupid.” says Mia. Sam runs away. “Hey. My board! Run, stalker.” Sammy yells at Sam. “Come on, guys.” Sammy and walks away.

* * *

  
Sam pulls out his house key. He unlocks the door and walks in. He heads towards the photo albums and picks one up. Sam looks for pictures of himself, in the photo album, but instead of pictures of him, there are pictures of Sammy. He slams the photo album shut and angrily puts it away. He walks down the hallways and sees more pictures of Sammy. Sam looks out the window, and sees his mum arriving home in her car.

Mrs Conte gets out of her car and grabs bags from the back. Suddenly, she sees Sam and jumps back. “Oh. Sorry, you frightened the life out of me. Are you looking for Sammy?” Mrs Conte asks. “Who is he?” Sam asks her. “What, love?” Dee asks him. “That other boy. Why is he in our house and why is he trying to be me?” Sam asks angrily. “Oh, sorry.” she apologises. “Are you okay, Mum?” Sam asks. “Sweetie, I'm not your mum.” she tells him. “I'm your son.” Sam says confidently. “You're not.” she says.

Mrs Conte then collapses onto the ground. “Mum. Mum. Are you okay? Please, just listen to me. Every birthday you make us cheesecake. The same your mum used to make for you when you were a kid.” Sam recites. “What?” she asks. “And when you were my age, you lived at the beach. You were a junior surf champ.” Sam continues. “How do you know this?” she asks. “That's why I started skating. So I could be just like you.” Sam says. “I don't know who you've been talking to.” Dee says. “I miss you, Mum. Please, just remember me.” Sam says, touching her arm. A ‘rash’ then appears on their arm. “I think you've made a mistake.” she says, and then falls unconscious. “Mum! Mum. Mum!” Sam calls her, shaking her.

Sam runs into the house, grabs a phone and dials emergency services. Sam sees another car approach the house. “Police, fire or ambulance? Please state the nature of your emergency.” says the operator. Sammy, Pete and Vince run out of the car and help their mum. “Mum. Mum.” they shout, worriedly. “Hello? Hello. Please state the nature of your emergency.” says the operator. It's okay. Everything's alright.” Sam tells the operator. Sam then puts the phone back and runs out of the house.  
  


* * *

Felix, Ellen and Jake walk into the shack. Felix and Ellen are holding bags of food, while Jake sets the table. “Shouldn’t we get Sam?” Felix asks. “We’ll save him some. Out of your share.” Jake replies. Felix and Ellen start unloading the food onto the table. The three teenagers dig into the food and chat. After a while, Felix walks outside to get some water, and sees Sam.

“There’s food inside.” Felix tells him. “It's cool. Finding out you don't exist kinda kills your appetite. And that your parents had another kid and... Gave him the same name.” Sam explains, sounding sad. “Yeah? Wow.” Felix says. “I just kept thinking, not me I'll be different, you know? And I am different. I'm replaced.” Sam says.

Something is watching them. “What was that?” Sam asks “I don't know but it has a friend.” They stand up and get knocked over by the thing. “What was that?” Felix asks and sees a figure in the distance. “Run. Run!” Felix yells, and they run to the shack. “Jake, open the door! Open the door!” they yell, banging on the door. “What's that?” says Felix, pointing to the figure. “What?” Sam asks, he turns around and sees nothing. “Open it. It's stuck” Felix yells. “Jake, come on, Jake. Just open the door.” Sam yells. “I can't... I can't!” Jake shouts. “Jake. Jake! It's stuck.” they yell.

The door opens and they rush inside. They hide behind pieces of furniture. “What's going on?” Jake tells panicked. “Something out there. Something's coming.” Felix tells him. “What is it?” Jake asks, yelling. “I think it's some kind of evil spirit.” Felix yells back. “What?” Jake yells. “You mean like those books I saw you reading?” Ellen asks Felix, shouting. “Exactly.” Felix answered. A loud bang was heard, and everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s Chapter 3. I hope you have a Happy New Year.


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the boys survive a freak storm, Felix believes dark magic is at work so he buys an amulet for protection. Jake and Sam gather supplies to fix the shack.

Ellen walks to Felix’s room. She sees Felix reading some books and opens the door. Felix looks up from his book, to Ellen at the door. “Oh. Hey Ellen.” Felix says, sounding surprised and quickly shuts his book.

“What are you reading?” Ellen asks him, taking a seat next to him on the couch. “Nothing really.” Felix says, sounding nervous. “Can I have a look?” Ellen asks, eyeing the book. “Uh...sure?” Felix says, handing her the book.

Ellen has a look a the title of the book, ‘Magical Forces and Spirits’, and then looks at Felix, who looks embarrassed. “This is what you were reading?” Ellen asks him. “Yeah.” Felix says, sounding embarrassed. “Cool.” Ellen says, reading through the contents of the book. “Really? You don’t think it’s stupid?” Felix asks her, sounding surprised. “No. It’s cool.” Ellen says, giving him a smile, Felix smiles back. They spent the rest of the afternoon reading and talking about the book.

* * *

Loud roars are heard and the four teenagers continue hiding behind the couch. The sound of knocking is heard. “What was that?” Ellen asks. “In a storm like this, could be anything.” Jake says. “This is no storm!” Felix says. “What do you mean?” Jake yells. “There's something out there. You saw it.” Felix says to Sam. “Well, maybe Jake was right. Maybe it's just the wind.” Sam says, reluctant of the figure.

The door opens and they storm stops. The wind start howling, the door shuts and the storms starts again. “This is so messed up!” Sam yells. “Never thought I'd say this but I'm kinda glad you guys are here.” Jake says, sounding scared.

The storm rages outside. Leaves are blowing everywhere, the sky is covered in storm clouds and the wind is howling. Felix, Ellen, Sam and Jake are sitting around a lantern. “I just wanna go home.” says Sam, sadly.

* * *

The storm has passed and it’s morning. Jake, Felix and Ellen are lying on the mats on the ground. Jake is lying alone, while Ellen is lying next to Felix. Sam is sitting on a chair, wrapped in a blanket, looking at pictures on the digital camera. Jake groggily sits up. “I feel like I've been dragged through a grand final.” Jake comments. “Didn't sleep, Sam?” Jake asks. “With the storm? No chance.” Sam says. Felix sits up. “It was no storm.” “Oh, what do you suggest then, Felix? Zombie apocalypse?” says Jake, jokingly. “I think there might be forces at play which we don't understand.” Felix says, dead serious. “Ooh...” says Jake, fake scared.

Ellen gets up and walks outside, to see the damage the storm created. “Guys, you might want to see this.” Ellen says shocked. Felix, Jake and Sam walk out of the shack. The storm has created a spiral shape on the ground. “This isn't good.” Felix says, sounding worried. Jake kicks the spiral. “Don't do that!“ says Felix. “What's the big deal? Stuff gets knocked around in a storm.” Jake says. “Yeah, knocked around. Sure.” Sam says, looking about the spiral.

“It looks like trails or markings.” Sam says. “What's the biggest thing around here? Wombats, wallabies, drunk townies?” Jake asks. “Like a spirit force or something.” Felix says, thinking out loud. “Felix, your brain's been fried by all that heavy metal. These are trail bike markings, obviously.” Jake says, sounding confident. “Not everything in this world has an easy explanation.” Felix explains. “Exactly. How do you explain us, here, now?” Ellen says, backing up her best friend. “I hate this.” says Sam, angrily.

Sam and Jake watch them walk away. “What should we do now?” Jake asks Sam.  
“Maybe we could get some supplies and fix up the shack.” Sam says enthusiastically. “Good idea, mate.” Jake compliments, and they walk off.

“I'm gonna find out what this means.” Felix says, walking into the shack. He walks out holding his diary and a pen/pencil. Felix starts walking away. “Felix. Can I come?” Ellen asks him. “Sure. Let’s go.” he says, and they walk away.

* * *

Felix and Ellen are quickly walking in the forest. “Where are we going? Why are you in such a hurry?” asks Ellen, curiously. Felix doesn’t answer, but keeps looking through his diary. “You're starting to freak me out, Felix.” Ellen says, sounding worried. “There's something going on here.” Felix tells her. “And? What are we gonna do about it?” Ellen asks him. “This way.” Felix says.

* * *

Jake and Sam are walking in the forest. “So where are we going to get supplies from?” Jake asks Sam. “Well, there’s this warehouse with a tons of random stuff in it. It has everything we need, tools, wood, nails and a bunch of other stuff.” Sam tells him. “Nice.” says Jake, and they keep walking.

* * *

Felix and Ellen are walking up some stairs. “Where are we going?” Ellen asks him. “I hope it's still here.” says Felix, hopefully.

Felix and Ellen enter Arcane Lane. Phoebe sees them, and assumes what they want. “We don't have any vampire books.” Phoebe says. “I don't want vampire books.” Felix replies, sounding exasperated. “My mistake.” says Phoebe, and walks away. Felix and Ellen walk through the shop. They stop in front of the books about magic. “She keeps all the real magic stuff hidden away.” Felix tells his friend. “Um, you used to have a book back there. Tapestry. Hand-bound. Pretty old.” Felix tells Phoebe. “How do you know?” she asks. “Any chance I could look at it?” Felix asks. “No chance. That's not kids' stuff.” Phoebe tells him. “I know, the sealed section, right?” Felix says, already knowing the answer. “Yes, the sealed section.” Phoebe answers. “Ellen. I need a favour.” Felix asks her.

* * *

The two boys arrive at the warehouse. “Here it is, dude.” Sam states. Jake opens the door, and they walk in.

* * *

Felix walks through the magic shop. The clanging sound of wind chimes is heard.

Ellen is outside, she knocks down the wind chimes, and ducks behind a car.

Phoebe walks outside, to see what happened. Leaving Felix in the magic shop, alone. Felix walks behind the counter, and enters the sealed section.

Phoebe is outside, feeling very annoyed. She sees that her wind chimes have fallen, and goes to pick them up. Ellen is watching Phoebe, from behind a car.

Felix creeps into the sealed section. The room is dark, and he starts searching for the book.

Phoebe is still outside, trying to put the wind chimes back up. Ellen continues watching her. Phoebe is frustrated, when the wind chimes keep falling on the ground.

Felix is walking around. He sees photos of Phoebe and someone. He rummages through draws and cabinets. Felix sees some kind of a shrine to a woman. He searches through the draws and find what he was looking for, a book of shadows. He picks the book up.

Phoebe finally gets the wind chimes back up. The holds them, trying to silence them. She then makes her way back into the shop. Ellen watches her worried for Felix.

Felix gets out of the sealed section, holding the book. He heads the where the books about magic are and hides the book behind them. He picks up one of the other books and looks through it. Phoebe enters the shop and heads behind the counter.  
“Find what you were looking for?” she asks him. “No.” he quickly answers.

* * *

Jake and Sam are looking for supplies to fix up the shack. “Dude! I found a toolbox.” Sam says, opening the toolbox. “Yes! There’s tools in it.” Sam exclaims. “Hammers, screwdrivers, pliers.” Sam lists the tools in the box. “Sam! I found some nails, bolts and screws.” says Jake picking up the bags. They keep searching and find some planks of wood and sheets of metal.

* * *

Felix eyes the book of shadows, then looks at Phoebe. He picks up the book of shadows, and starts looking through it.

“Whoa.” Felix says, as he see the contents of the book. Phoebe suddenly appears behind him. “Where'd you get that from?” Phoebe asks him. “It was... on the shelf.” Felix lies. “No, it wasn't.” Phoebe states, and takes the book from him. “I just...” Felix starts, but gets interrupted. “No.” Phoebe says sternly. “Can I just...” starts Felix. “No. Adults only, little scoundrel.” Phoebe scolds him, she puts the book behind the counter. Felix follows her.

“Well, then, do you have protective amulets against evil spirits?” Felix asks Phoebe. “We don't use the 'evil' word anymore. So judgemental.” Phoebe says cynically. “What's the cheapest one you've got?” Felix asks. “How cheap?” she asks. Felix searches through his pockets, and finds some coins. “35¢.” Felix says.

* * *

Sam and Jake are leaving the warehouse, with all their supplies. Sam sees Mia walking across the street, and runs up to her. “Not you again.” Mia groans. “Hey, ah, just wait! Wait. I'm sorry about acting all nutso crazy pants the other day. That's not me. I just wanna speak to you for a sec. Is that okay?” Sam says. “It’s fine.” Mia says hesitantly. “It's just... You and I, I feel like... I feel like we might have things in common.” Sam says hopefully. Mia looks confused. “Forget it.” Sam tells her and walks back to Jake. The two boys walk back to the shack.

* * *

Ellen walks into the shop and stands next to Felix. Phoebe is holding a box of amulets. “I was going to throw these out, but you can have them.” Phoebe tells him. Felix picks up one of the amulets in the box, and notices the use-by date. “Since when do protective charms have use-by dates?” Felix asks her. “Since they came from Korea.” Phoebe tells him. “Will they work?” Felix asks. “You tell me. Felix.” Phoebe says creepily. Felix is taken back from a second. “How did you know my name?” Felix asks Phoebe, sounding creeped out. Ellen is also creeped out. “It's on your book.” Phoebe says obviously. Felix and Ellen look down at his book. “Oh.” Felix says.

Felix digs into the box and pulls out some amulets. “Can you hold these?” Felix asks Ellen. She nods and accepts the amulets. Felix puts his hand in the box, to get some more amulets. “The amulet picks you.” Felix grabs some more amulets, and starts to leave with Ellen. “Thank you. Phoebe.” Felix says, giving her a taste of her own medicine. “Wait, how did you know my name?” Phoebe asks him, creeped out. Felix just smiles and walks out with Ellen.

The two goths stand outside the magic shop. “Good job, Felix. You creeped out Witch Lady. You beat her at her own game.” Ellen says jokingly. Felix smiles at his friend’s teasing. Felix and Ellen start walking back to the shack.

* * *

Felix is standing outside the shack, holding his diary and an amulet. He is waving the amulet in the air and taking steps, forward and back. Ellen is standing, nearby, watching him.

Nearby, Sam and Jake are fixing the walls of the shack and covering up the holes. “This reality's horrible. My family had another kid and gave him the same name.” Sam says sadly. “I know how you feel. I've never seen my mum so happy.” Jake states. “Are you guys going to give us a hand? The state of the shack affects all of us.” Jake asks the goths, there’s no answer.

The two boys turn to look at the goths. They see Felix holding amulets in the air, tapping them together, while Ellen is watching nearby. “What's he doing now?” Sam asks, seeing Felix doing something. Felix is tapping the amulets together and moving to different places. “Jazz...? Ballet?” Jake guesses, as he sees Felix.

“I think we’ve done enough for today.” Jake says putting the hammer in the toolbox. “This is so much better.” Sam says, complimenting the improved shack. “Oh, thanks, Sam.” Jake says, taking all the credit. “Hey, I helped too.” Sam says back, teasingly.

“Well, I’m going to the skatepark now, dude. See you later.” Sam says. He grabs his skateboard and walks towards the skatepark.

* * *

Sam is walks out of the forest and sees Mia walking, listening to music on her earphones.

On the bus, Trent and Dylan are throwing things and bulling other students.  
Trent then holds Mike in a choke hold. “Get off him, Trent!” the bus driver yells. “That's it, Mike!” Trent teases, and laughs at Mike. “Trent, I said get off him!” the bus driver yells. “Right, that's it, Trent. You're in trouble!” the bus driver yells, turning around.

Mia crosses a road, as a bus is nearing. “Mia! Mia! Watch out! Mia!” Sam yells.

“Hey, watch out! Look out!” a student on the bus yells, seeing a girl is about to be hit.

Sam runs and pushes Mia out of the way, the bus swerves and stops. “Are you alright?” Sam asks Mia. “What happened?” Mia asks him. “Are you hurt?” he asks her. “You just saved my life.” Mia says, sounding shocked. “What the hell were you doing, son?” the bus driver asks Sam. “You almost hit her.” Sam tells him.

I’ve got to go now. Bye” Sam says, and runs back to the shack. “Bye...” Mia says, sounding surprised. “Sweetheart, are you alright?” Atheists bus driver asks Mia. Who is that boy...?” Mia asks confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!


	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix hangs out with his once brother Oscar, only for them to be attacked by malevolent bees. Meanwhile, Jake realises that Bremin's Sergeant Gary Riles is the new world incarnation of his deadbeat dad.

Felix and Oscar are climbing a very tall tree. “Cooee!” Felix yells, and it echoes. “Cool...” Felix says, as he hears the echo. “It is so cool up here, Oscar. You can see the whole of Bremin. Just a little bit further.” Felix tells Oscar. 

“Come on, Oskie, what are you scared of?” Felix asks him. “I'm not scared.” Oscar replies. Oscar’s foot slips. “Aah!” Oscar cries, and grabs Felix’s hand. “Felix...!” Oscar pleads, and his hand slips. “Aah...!” screams Oscar, as he falls. “Oscar, no!” Felix cries. Oscar screams as he continues falling. Felix watches him fall, looking horrified.

Cathy and Ken Ferne are siting on their bed. Ken is comforting Cathy. “My baby... My baby... My poor baby boy... He's my baby...” Cathy sobs. Felix is standing outside their room, listening.

* * *

Felix is holding his head in his hands. Nearby, Ellen, Jake and Sam are sitting eating porridge.

“Is this even food? It's not even cooked.” Sam asks Jake, looking at the porridge. “Oh, poor baby...” Jake teases. “Come on, Sam, porridge is the breakfast of champions.” Jake tells Sam “Oh, a raw food movement, cool!” Sam says excitedly. 

Ellen sees Felix holding his head in his hands, looking upset. She walks up to him, and places a hand on his shoulder. “Felix, are you okay?” Ellen asks him, sounding worried. She grabs his hand and gives him a comforting squeeze. “Yeah. Just give me a minute.” Felix says, composing himself. “Okay.” says Ellen and sits back to the table.

Felix stands up and walks over to the table. He takes a seat next to Ellen, and she hands him a bowl of porridge, she saved for him. “Thanks, Ellen.” Felix says, he accepts the bowl of porridge and spoon.

The four teenagers eat their porridge and finish their breakfast. Felix stands up and walks out the door.

* * *

Felix is walking on the street, fiddling with some amulets. Oscar runs into Felix, while running away from some bullies. “Hey, Oscar, just coming... To see you.” Felix says, as he gets shoved by Trent and Dylan. Oscar runs down the street, away from Trent and Dylan. Felix runs after them.

Trent is looking through Oscar’s bag. “You know... When you run away from us... Really hurts our feelings.” Trent says mockingly. “Doesn't it, Dyl'?” Trent asks Dylan, who is holding Oscar against a wall. “Yeah.” Dylan agrees. 

Trent finds a spaceship in Oscar’s bag. “Would you look at that... The weirdo has a little toy.” Trent says, holding the spaceship. “P-please don't... Please don't break it. It's a Valtirian.” Oscar pleads, as Felix shows up. “Come on, guys, just... leave him alone.” Felix reasons. “You hear something, Dyl'?” Trent asks. “Nup.” answers Dylan. “Nup.” Dylan agrees. Dylan drops the Valtirian on the ground a crushes it. “It's what you get for being such a freak in front of us.” Dylan says harshly. “Don't call him a freak!” shouts Felix, and he tackles Trent to the ground. “Get off!” Trent grunts. 

Oscar escapes from Dylan’s grip and runs. “Run, Oscar, run!” Felix yells. Trent gets off the ground. “Well, I think we can all agree that was unexpected... Now, if you’ll just excuse me...” Felix says. Trent grabs Felix’s shirt and pushes him against the wall.

* * *

Ellen, Sam and Jake are sitting on some rocks. “This is a terrible idea.” Ellen deadpans. “No, no, no, no, we impress a few people, elevate our social status, and then it's good bye scavenging. People'll be lining up to invite us to dinner.” Sam explains. “You know, speaking of jobs, we could try making some cash.” Jake suggests. “Way ahead of you, big man...” Sam says. “Hello, Bremin. Prepare to fall in love with me. Again.” Sam yells andruns off with his skateboard. “He’s such an airhead.” Ellen says. 

Jake the real estate place and a sign with a picture of his mum, with the words ‘Sarah Bates Bremin’s 1 = Home Seller.’ Jake stands up and walks over to the real estate place.

* * *

Felix walks up to his house. Oscar is sitting in his room. “First, I will lure them in. Fearlessly acting as bait.” Oscar says, moving a toy. “Then, when Trent and Dylan attack, the Trianite mothership will close in from behind and squash their heads! And...” Oscar says, moving a spaceship and squashing a cupcake. “Oscar! Oscar... Just bringing back your thingy.” Felix says, holding up a spaceship. 

Oscar walks to the window and bends down. “Before you appeared, I was number... four on Trent's and Dylan's bully list and now I'm like two. In front of Mike Parker. He brings a stuffed unicorn to school. A unicorn...” Oscar explains. “But you needed help.” Felix explains. “I needed to be left alone.” Oscar retorts. “Yeah, that was working out well for you.” Felix says teasingly. 

“Ah, just go away!” Oscar says, sounding exasperated. “And what if I don't? What if I stay here?” Felix retorts. “Pitch at little Teepee and use his litter box as a toilet. What if everybody hears about the freak in the front yard, and I tell them we're BFFs.” Felix says. “Only girls say BFFs.” Oscar says. “Then you'll be known as the friend of the girlie front yard freak. And that'll make you... Number one on the list.” Felix explains. “I see you're well versed in the art of blackmail.” Oscar says. “Yeah... I also overheard you talking to yourself.” Felix says. “I wasn't talking to myself.” Oscar states. “Then who were you talking to?” Felix asks.

A transparent white skull is in Oscar’s room. “His name... Is Centaurus the Deadly. Warrior outcast of the Sarax Tribe.” Oscar tells Felix. “Warrior outcast... Very Metal.” Felix compliments. “It's different to how I had it. I mean, would... have it” Felix tells him. “Why is it that you wanna hang out with me so much? It's weird.” Oscar says. “I think we could be a good team. We're similar.” Felix tells Oscar. “I don't see any similarities.” Oscar says, and grand a magazine and scissors. “You must really love that magazine.” Felix assumes. “No... I have to cut out the coupons. Twenty equals one of the Valtirian cruisers that was obliterated today. Because of you.” Oscar says, and starts cutting. “You know, if I helped... We could get it done in half the time.” Felix tells him. Oscar hands him a magazine and scissors.

A car pulls up in the driveway and Oscar and Felix head outside to have a look.

Mrs Ferne walks up to them and sees Felix. “More friends, Oscar... Mr. Popular!” Mrs Ferne says happily. “Mum... please, go back in the house.” Oscar tells her. “I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name.” Mrs Ferne says to Felix. “I'm Felix. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Ferne.” Felix tells her. “Thank you, Felix.” says Cathy Ferne, and she sneezes.“Sorry, must be hay fever.” Cathy says, and sneezes again. “Oh! I think I need antihistamines. You know, you should come here more often, Felix. Wouldn't it be wonderful, Oscar? I'm just ducking to the chemist. Have fun, boys.” Mrs Ferne tells them, and walks to her car. Oscar turns to Felix. “Ooh... Blackmail and toadying... You are formidable.” Oscar says impressed.

* * *

Jake is sitting in the real estate place, playing with the decorations on a lamp. Sarah Bates walks into the room. “Hi... How can I help you...” she asks Jake. “Uhm... my Dad and I are moving here...? Uhm, to Bremin, and he... sent me in to have a look at some houses to rent.” Jake tells her. “Your dad sent you here...?” she asks. “Yeah. And did your dad send you round to my house, too?” she asks. “Oh, yeah, sorry, that was a... That was a dare. A friend of mine dared me.” Jake tells Sarah. “A friend of yours dared you to go to a complete stranger and call her... your mother.” Sarah says questionably. “Yep.” Jake says. “Well, you have strange friends.” Sarah says. “Yeah, not by choice.” he tells her. 

“All right, so, what sort of property are we looking at?” she asks him “Uhm... A proper house, something big... View to the river... With a big backyard...” Jake lists.

Jake sees a poster with the Bremin Bandicoots. “You like the Bremin Bandicoots!” Jake states. “I love the bandicoots, yes.” she says. “I love the bandicoots, too... I mean, I will, when I get here. Obviously, I don't yet, because I'm new, but... I'm sure I will.” Jake says, rambling. “It could be hard being new. Especially when you miss people from back home.” Sarah tells him. “Hmm.” Jake agrees.

Sarah shows Jake the catalogue. “All right, now, I've a few ideas, here, look.” Sarah says, touching his arm. “Ooh...” she says, feeling lightheaded. “Are you okay? No, my head is killing me. Ooh...” she groans. “You never get headaches. “No, I don't... Oh, okay.” Sarah says. “Do you want me to get you some painkillers...?” Jake asks. “No, it's all right, I'll be fine. You just stay here, I'll be back in a minute, all right?” Sarah tells Jake.

* * *

Oscar leads Felix outside. Thank you for the coupon assistance. Now... goodbye and have a... Long and productive life.” Oscar says. “What... You gonna give me a gold star and send me on my way?” Felix asks. Bees are buzzing and start flying towards them. “Oscar... We have to go inside. Now.” Felix tells him. “Yes, we do.” Oscar says worriedly. “Run!” Felix yells, he and Oscar runs indoors.

Bees are swarming all over the windows. “Things like this keep happening. Weird weather, creepy things that go bang in the night... Now, crazy bees!” Felix tells Oscar. Felix searches through his bag, and grabs a bag of amulets. Felix holds the amulets towards the bees, “Be gone! Behold, the repelling power of the crystals!” Felix tells the bees, and Oscar looks at him confused. “You think I'm insane, don't you...” Felix says. “There are 23 different alien species living among us right now. Communicating via telepathy. Maybe you're one of them. The bees can tell.” Oscar says to Felix.

“We have to get help.” Felix declares. “We...? You have to get help. I'm gonna stay here, make a sandwich.” Oscar says. “You want to be stuck here with them? What if they get in here? Can you imagine what it'd be like to be killed by ten thousand bee stings? Excruciating.” Felix tells Oscar. “Lucky my Mum is mental about insects. Apparently, these are much better at protecting us from bees.” Oscar says pulling out two cans of bug spray. “You got any more?” Felix asks. “Yeah...” Oscar replies, pulling out two more cans of bug spray. “Okay. The enemy are out the front. So we need to take the secret escape route. Through the neighbour’s yard.” Felix strategises. “How do you know about the secret escape route?” Oscar asks him. Felix just looks at him smiling. “Whoa, telepathy...!” Oscar exclaims.

* * *

Sam is skating, he does a flip on his skateboard. “All righty, give generously to a skater in need” Sam says, holding out his cap. “I'll be here all day. Okay? Hey, don't forget. I do requests. Anyone...?” Sam asks the audience. 

Sam bumps into a policeman and Sammy. “It was him. He broke into our house.” Sammy tells the cop. “I thought it was a mate's place.” Sam says. “Oh, come on!” Sammy exclaims. 

“There was a break and enter at Bremin High last weekend. You know anything about that?” the cop asks Sam. “No.” Sam denies. “You from around here?” Sergeant Riles asks. “No.” answers Sam. “So what are you doing here?” the cop asks. “Holiday.” Sam says. “In Bremin...” the policeman states. “Yes.” Sam says. “No skating on the footpath. Let that be your first and final warning, okay?” Sergeant Riles tells Sam, and walks away. “You skate like a gimp.” Sammy tells Sam.

* * *

Felix and Oscar burst into the Arcane Lane. Phoebe puts down her food. “Great.” she groans. Oscar sprays a bee with bug spray. “Quite an entrance... What are you trying to scam today?” Phoebe asks Felix. Felix drops a bag of amulets on the counter. “Useless.” Felix says. “I could have told you that.” she says. 

“I need the book.” says Felix. “The book you stole from my store room?” Phoebe asks. “I borrowed it! For... half a minute.” Felix says back. 

“I-I think he's an alien. He's got telepathy.” Oscar tells Phoebe. “Really...?” she asks. “What am I thinking?” Phoebe asks Felix. “You're thinking... I hate teenage boys and I wish they would stop coming into my shop.” Felix guesses. Phoebe looks slightly surprised. “Close enough.” says Phoebe, and she leads them to her storeroom.

* * *

Ellen is standing, watching Sam and Sammy argue. “That’s my board!” Sammy yells at Sam. “No, it’s mine!” Sam yells. “Fine, then. Let’s make a deal.” Sammy says mischievously.

* * *

In the storeroom, Felix, Oscar and Phoebe are talking. “You sure you didn't just... Disturb their hive?” Phoebe asks the boys. “No. They chased us into the house, and then, here. And before that, there was this strange, hellish storm.” Felix says, lighting a candle. “Hmm. Elemental attacks.” Phoebe states. “What are they?” Oscar asks. “Earth, Fire, Water and Air are the building blocks of everything that we know, and for some reason, they appear hell-bent on ruining your day.” Phoebe says. 

Phoebe turns to Felix. “Most of the people that come into my shop are after scented candles and... Dolphin statues, but you're different, Felix. Are you the real thing?” Phoebe says to Felix. “Will you help me if I am?” Felix asks Phoebe. Phoebe nods. “Then, yes.” Felix says.

Phoebe grabs a box and opens it, revealing a talisman. “This is very special. It can protect against elemental attacks.” Phoebe tells them. Phoebe puts the box on the table, and looks through a book. “What is that?” Oscar asks Felix. “It's her Book of Shadows. It's where she keeps her spells. “Here it is.” Phoebe says, showing Felix the book. “This is the spell to activate the talisman. You do the next part.” Phoebe tells the goth. “Why me?” Felix asks her. “I need to make sure you're for real.” Phoebe replies, handing him the book.

Felix places the book on a table. “Seal the circle.” Phoebe says, holding their hands. “Divinity of the Elements... I summon Thee.” Felix recites. “Earth...” Felix says, sprinkling some dirt on the talisman. “Water...” Felix says, dipping the talisman into a bowl of water. “Air...” says Felix, blowing on the talisman. “Fire.” Felix says, hanging the talisman over a candle, and places it back on the table. They join hands again. “Within this stone, I invoke Ye place your greatest strength, your kindest grace. And while this stone remains at hand... Thou shalt be safe throughout this land.” Felix recites. Phoebe places the talisman around Felix’s neck. “Behold, the Elemental Talisman.” Phoebe says.

Felix and Oscar run outside. They immediately get ambushed by bees, and Oscar runs inside. Felix gets stung by bees. “Aah! Aah!” he groans, and runs back to the storeroom.

Felix is sitting at a table, rubbing cream on his bed stings. Phoebe is lying on a couch. “Well, that was disappointing.” Phoebe says. “And painful!” Felix adds. “You failed the test. I want my talisman back.” Phoebe says to Felix. “But I was just doing what you told me to do.” Felix retorts. 

Oscar is sitting on a chair, on the other side of the room. “Maybe they're alien bees. That's why they're immune to your magic.” Oscar thinks aloud. “Maybe you're right.” Felix says. “I am...?” Oscar says confused. “If what's attacking us comes from another world, then we need to use Elements from another world!” Felix says, having an epiphany. “And where do we get Elements from another world?” Phoebe asks. “I have an idea.” Felix states.

Phoebe is in her Kombi, she starts up the engine. Felix and Oscar are wearing cardboard boxes on them. They run towards the Kombi, screaming, while the bees chase them. Felix and Oscar hop into the Kombi, close the door and the Kombi drives away. The bees follow the Kombi.

* * *

Jake is sitting on a chair in the real estate place, playing with a plant. Phil walks into the room. “You still here... Sarah's a bit under the weather, mate.” Phil tells Jake. “It's okay. I can wait.” Jake says. “She's gone home for the day, mate.” Phil tells the jock. Jake stands up to leave. “I'll be back tomorrow.” Jake tells Phil, and leaves.

* * *

Sam is standing next to Sammy. A few metres away there are three bins in a line. “If you make that, you can keep the board you stole off me.” Sammy tells Sam. “It's my board, anyway.” Sam says. Sam skates towards the bin, he then bends down, and skates over the bins. The crowd goes wild. Jake and Ellen clap. “Suck it, haters! I am Bremin's Tony Hawk. The greatest of all time.” Sam says, and bumps into a policeman. "First and last warning, remember? I'll be taking that board. You know what would make me happy? If I never saw your face again. Enjoy the rest of your holiday.” says the cop, grabbing Sam’s skateboard. Jake sees that the cop is his dad. “That cop... He's my Dad!” Jake exclaims. “And?” Ellen asks. “But he shouldn't be. A cop. Not in the real world.” Jake tells“What is he, then?” Ellen asks Jake. “He's the world's biggest loser.” Jake answers.

Jake, Ellen and Sam are walking through the forest. “You know the weirdest thing about this is?” Ellen asks the boys. “What?” Jake asks her. “We don't exist and it’s changed this reality. Sam, take your family. You were never born. But a few months later, your parents had another son. And they gave him the same name. Sammy.” Ellen says. “Okay...? 'Pcch!' That's the sound of my mind blowing.” Sam says uninterested. “And you’re so similar.” Ellen says. “Hey, I'm nothing like that twisted gimp.” Sam shots back. True. He is better looking.” Ellen states. “What?!” Sam exclaims. “And Jake. In this world... Your mother‘s married, with a great job. And your father is a cop.” Ellen says. “So you’re saying by being born, I ruined my parents’ lives.” Jake says angrily, storming off. “Jake! That’s not what I meant!” Ellen exclaims.

* * *

Phoebe’s Kombi drives on the path and stops near the shack. Felix and Oscar get out of the Kombi. “This is where you live...?” Phoebe asks Felix, sounding shocked. “Well, you live in a magic shop.” Felix shots back. “Shall I come in?” Phoebe asks the goth. “I think it's gonna be hard enough to explain Oscar.” Felix tells her. “Don't bother talking about magic with the two boys.” Felix tells Oscar. “Why, aren't they aliens too?” Oscar asks. “Yeah, from the Planet Cretin.” Felix says. “So... what's our plan?” Oscar asks. “Find our Elements.” Felix says. They hear buzzing and look up to see bees. “Let's start by running...?” Oscar says, and they run to the shack.

Ellen, Jake and Sam are sitting in theshack, chilling. Felix and Oscar burst into the shack and slam the door shut. “Oscar?! What are you doing here?” Ellen says. “That doesn't matter right now.” Felix says hurriedly. “So what does he know? Do we have to kill him?” Sam asks. “I know that you're aliens, and there's a swarm of killer alien bees right outside that door.” Oscar states. “Yeah, right...” Jake says, opening the door. The bees fly into the shack. “Aah! Aah!” the teenagers complain, as the bees fly in. Jake closes the door. “Guys!” Felix yells, and throws then cans of bug spray. The bees ram into the wood and metal walls, and make holes. “They're coming in through the gaps!” Ellen says. Jake, Sam and Ellen start blocking the gaps.

“So, what do we do next?” Oscar asks, spraying some bees. “Throughout history, human beings have been associated with the Elements.” Felix says to Oscar. “Jake, there's a hole over here. We need something to fill it, a shoe!” Felix yells. “Use your own!” Jake yells back. “Too small! Throw me one of yours.” Felix says, and Jake throws on of his shoes. Felix catches Jake’s shoe and uses a guitar pick to scrap off some dirt. “Jake - practical, stubborn, brutish - Earth.” Felix tells Oscar “So, the others are the other Elements!” Oscar exclaims. “I hope.” Felix says. Ellen - “fluid thinker, quick witted - Water.” Felix explains. “Ellen, pass me your water bottle.” Felix says to her. “Why?” Ellen says, passing it to him. “Magic spell.” Felix explains. “Oh.” Ellen says understanding, and sprays some bees. The bees burst through a piece of wood. “Aah!” the teenagers yell. “That leaves selfish, superficial, head in the clouds - Sam. Air. We just have to catch his breath.” Felix tells Oscar. “This is it! The championship quarter! Prepare for war!” Jake yells. Sam farts. “Who let rip?” Jake asks. Felix waves the talisman to catch Sam’s fart. Oscar nods and Felix hides underneath a desk with a blanket on top.

Felix lights his lighter and draws a circle around the talisman. “Divinity of the Elements... Earth, Water, Air, Fire. I invoke Thee.” Felix recites. A quarter of the talisman glows red, before it glows a yellow colour, and then there’s a white flash.

The bees disappear. Jake, Sam, Ellen and Oscar are look around. “Whoa...” Jake and Sam say. “Where's... Where's Felix?” Sam asks. They all turn to the desk and walk over. Jake pulls the blanket off of the desk, revealing Felix. “Coming out to collect your Most Useless Chicken Award?” Jake asks. “D minus for participation, freak.” Sam says. “You seemed to have it under control...” Felix replies. “What are you talking about? Felix's magic spell saved us.” Oscar tells them. “Exactly. How else would you explain that the bees suddenly disappeared.” Ellen backs him up. “Guys, he hid under the desk.” Jake says to Oscar and Ellen. Jake and Sam, walk away. “See what I mean...? Cretins.” Felix says to Oscar. 

Felix and Oscar are walking down the path. “Presenting... The Elemental Talisman.” Felix says, handing Oscar the talisman. “Whoa... It doesn't feel any different.” Oscar says. “Trust me. This is real magic.” Felix tells him. “You know... You should come over more often.” Oscar tells him. “Really?” Felix asks. “Yeah. I think we make a good team.” Oscar says. “So do I.” Felix says back, putting on the talisman. Phoebe is following Felix and Oscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions for the title, comment below, because I have no idea what to call this fan fiction.


End file.
